Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to a wax warmer, and more specifically, to a low wattage warmer powered by a USB power cord for use with a wax melt to dispense materials into the surrounding environment.
Description of the Background of the Disclosure
Traditional electric wax warmers are known to provide similar benefits as conventional candles through the provision of a pleasant aroma and/or illumination to the surrounding atmosphere or environment. These wax warmers have a heater in indirect thermal contact with a reservoir for holding a wax melt or infused oil, which, when heated, provide a pleasant aroma. In most electric wax warmers, the heater is mounted to a metal plate, which the reservoir rests on, for better dispersion of heat to the reservoir holding the wax melt. The wax warmers are typically powered by plugging traditional AC power plugs into wall outlets.
A common drawback to these prior art electric wax warmers is that the warmers use over 20 watts of power to fully melt the wax in about 40 to about 60 minutes due to the limitation of the indirect thermal contact of the heater to the reservoir. Also, not all household outlets deliver a consistent voltage level and some places in the world require different plug adaptors.
There is therefore a need for a more universal wax warmer that uses a lower amount of power than traditional wax warmers, while maintaining the same time to melt the wax. The present disclosure provides for such a low powered wax warmer with a heater in direct contact with a reservoir. The assembly described in the present disclosure can melt the wax in the same amount of time as traditional AC powered wax warmers as well as use fewer components, which makes the end product more affordable to users.